


Fénykép

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Egy fénykép hevert az asztalon - aprócska, gyűrött lap volt, olyan régi, hogy a színei már rég megfakultak."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fénykép

**Author's Note:**

> Augusztus 29-e a magyar fotográfia napja, gondoltam, ide passzol ez a kis szösszenet. :)

Egy fénykép hevert az asztalon - aprócska, gyűrött lap volt, olyan régi, hogy a színei már rég megfakultak. Egy kisfiú ült az asztalnál, a székről kalimpálva lógtak le a lábai, és csodálkozva bámulta a régi képet. Óvatosan kicsiny kezeibe vette, megforgatta, a fény felé tartotta, hátha úgy jobban előjönnek a színek, de hiába.

\- Szóval ez te vagy és a legjobb barátod, nagypapi? - kérdezte, mire az öreg férfi, aki eddig az asztal tulsó végében ült teáját kortyolgatva, elmosolyodott.

\- Bizony.

\- De hát te nem is így nézel ki! - pislogott a kisfiú. - Nem is szőke a hajad! Vagy rossz a fénykép? Véletlenül lett sárga fehér helyett?

\- Akkor még szőke voltam. Pontosabban szólva, éppen ugyanolyan fekete üstököm lehetett volna, mint neked - magyarázta az öreg -, csak azt gondoltam, sokkal jobban fogok tetszeni a lányoknak, ha befestetem.

\- És miért áll úgy, mintha kanári tollak lennének a fejeden? - döntötte oldalra fejét a kisfiú, mire nagyapja kacagásban tört ki. Beletelt egy jó hosszú percbe, míg a nevetés elhalt, és válaszolni tudott.

\- Tudod, Akihito, akkoriban ez a frizura nagyon menőnek számított.

\- Úgy néztél ki, mint egy madár - jegyezte meg a kisfiú, mire nagyapja újra nevetésben tört ki. - És ő… ő meg úgy nézett ki, mint egy lány! És azt mondod, ő volt a legjobb barátod!

\- Az ilyen kinézetre nagyon is buktak a lányok, hidd el nekem - mosolygott az öreg.

\- Na jó, de mondd csak, akkoriban mindenki kendőt hordott az orrán? Vagy csak akkor tettétek fel, ha betegek voltatok, mert még nem voltak olyan fehér maszkok, mint amit anyuci szokott rám adni, ha megfázok?

\- Ó, dehogy, csak én hordtam olyan kendőt! - legyintett az öreg. - Meg egy páran, akik szerettek volna utánozni, hogy olyan menők lehessenek, mint én!

\- És ezek a fura ruhák is menők voltak? - mutatott a képre érdeklődve a kisfiú, mire nagyapja bólintott.

\- Bizony. - Kivette a képet a kisfiú kezéből, és jó alaposan megnézte magának a két ölelkező fiatal fiút. Ő sem ismerte volna fel magát, most már csak egy aszott vénember volt, nem olyan erőtől duzzadó huszonéves suhanc, tele álmokkal és vágyakkal. De végső soron nem panaszkodhatott, szinte mindent megkapott az élettől, amire csak vágyott.

\- És mikor mutatsz be neki? - zavarta meg mélázást Akihito.

\- Kinek? - pislogott az öreg.

\- Hát a barátodnak! A képen!

\- Ó, Aki-chan - sóhajtott az idős férfi. Szemébe akaratlanul is könnyek szöktek. - Ő már a temetőben van…

\- Nem baj, akkor is be kell mutatnod neki! - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon a kisfiú. - Te szoktál mindig elkísérni Ken-chanhoz, úgy illik, ha én is elkísérlek, amikor te látogatod meg a legjobb barátodat!

Az öreg erre már nem tudott mit mondani, csak bólintott, és felállva az asztaltól a kisfiúhoz sétált, hogy cuppanós puszit adhasson annak feje búbjára.

Biztos volt benne, hogy az ő unokája remek ember lesz, ha felnő.


End file.
